


Bambi and Thumper

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna comforts after the battle at the ministry. Sirius lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi and Thumper

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this, I heard a song that I thought would be great for Harry and Luna: Your Love by Jackie Evancho, check it out. Thanks for reading.

Harry walked blindly through the Forbidden Forest, not really caring where his feet took him. He squeezed his eyes shut against the memories that flooded his mind. The sight of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort - in his mind and in reality. Somehow, Bellatrix had broken through the wards surrounding Grimmauld Place and had gotten the jump on her 'dear cousin'. They suspected Kreacher had been involved. Harry could still clearly remember the blood trickling down Sirius' chin where he'd bit himself to prevent him from screaming when he and his friends had broken through the doors. Snape had come through and had contacted the Order, who arrived after fifteen minutes of intense dueling. Harry let the barest of smiles come to his lips as he fondly recalled Neville giving Bellatrix a scorpion's tail that kept repeatedly stinging her bum. The smile faded as he remembered Bellatrix retaliating with a deep gash to Neville's leg. Or did the scorpion tail come after Neville's leg injury? He threw the stick he'd be tapping his leg with. ''What does it matter?'' Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. ''Ahh,'' he grunted, as he ran into something solid. Blinking a few times, and righting his glasses, he looked up to see a Threstle staring back at him. Looking into the creature's concerned eyes, he felt unreasonable anger coursing through his veins. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone. For five minutes, couldn't he just be alone, he thought as he started punching the ground. The Threstle didn't seem frightened by his movements and if anything, it moved closer. Harry, exhausted by now, stopped and leaned back on his elbows. Suddenly, a calm, warm feeling washed over him, starting at his upper arm and quickly spreading over the rest of his body. Looking down, he saw a patronus - a bunny - wrapping its ears around his arm.

''I thought I'd find you here,'' said a soft, feminine voice.

Harry didn't even have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to: Luna. He turned anyway, and noticed she was without shoes - again. He had the brief notion to buy her at least ten pairs of shoes so when her others 'disappeared', she'd still have another pair. Knowing Luna, however, she probably wouldn't wear them anyway. Nevertheless, he grinned at the thought. ''Hey, Luna.''

She walked over and sat beside him, patronus fading away, and looked up at the Threstle. ''Don't worry, he'll be alright,'' she said to the Threstle. ''He just has a lot on his mind.''

The animal gave one last glance to Harry before slowly moving along. ''Did I upset him?'' he asked Luna.

''No. He was more concerned than anything, I think.''

The two of them sat there, in silence; not needing to say anything, just to relax in the moment. Harry look around and could see off in the distance the sun rising, in streaks of pink and gold and purple. The slight wind blowing through. The ground beneath him, steady and solid. The smell of the trees and a unique scent he associated with only Luna; something that calmed him somehow. He didn't know how long they sat there, but he suddenly realized he was more at ease than he had been in months. ''Thank you,'' he said quietly, ''for being here.''

''My pleasure. I was hoping it would help. Transferring my feeling to you through the patronus.''

''It helped considerably, yes, but, just you being here ...''

Luna looked at him knowingly. ''Sometimes, not being alone when you want to be by yourself, lost in your own thoughts if you will, is the greatest form of company.''

''I just had to get away from everyone. I know they're trying to help, but it felt suffocating.'' Harry coughed out a laugh. ''I was actually thankful when Snape gave me detention for leaving the castle grounds. It was like he knew I needed normalcy. I honestly think if it wasn't for him, I would've ended up like Lockheart; he's kept me grounded.'' He stopped suddenly, not knowing why he was telling Luna any of this, but he got the feeling she didn't mind. ''Thanks. You know, for allowing Sirius to stay at your dad's.'' Since Order headquarters had been breached, they needed a safe place to hide Sirius while he could recuperate, and Luna had offered her home. Remus had assured Harry before they left that he'd make sure Sirius would take care of himself. That was five hours ago.

''I'm sure he'll be alright. Both of your uncles seem like strong men. You must be very proud.''

''I am.'' Harry smiled, genuinely, for the first time in what felt like forever. He laid down completely on the ground, feeling Luna doing the same beside him, and closed his eyes. Much more calming thoughts roamed his mind as he lay there - and if he was an optimist, he would consider this bliss. For some odd reason, an old movie Dudley used to watch came to mind.

''I'm sorry?'' Luna asked.

''What?''

''You said something. 'Thumper'?''

''Oh.'' He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. ''I was just thinking of this Muggle movie. About a deer and his bunny friend. Their names were Bambi and Thumper.''

''Am I to take it that I'm Thumper, then?'' she grinned.

He turned his head. ''Only if you don't mind calling a guy Bambi,'' he deadpanned. Her laugh was like music to his ears, and from then on out, they lovingly referred to each other as Bambi and Thumper.


End file.
